habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Item Inventory
The Items Inventory is located in the toolbar's Inventory menu (direct link) and stores the following items: *Items players have won for completing tasks or quests *Purchases from one of the shops *Items earned as Daily Check-In Incentives *Items received as a gift *Everything used to hatch and feed pets (eggs, hatching potions, food, and saddles) *Items shared within parties: transformation items, cards, and quests *Mystery items gifted to subscribers also appear in the item inventory upon release. Players can sell pet-related inventory items at the Market if they wish (direct link). While equipment is also earned or purchased like other items, it has its own page in a player's inventory. Page Layout The item inventory is divided into five categories: Eggs, Hatching Potions, Food and Saddles, Special, and Quests. The layout of the website and app differ in several significant ways. On the website, category headings post the name and total number owned of that category. For individual items, the number owned is posted in the item's top right corner, within a grey circle. By default, the website shows a limited amount of information. Item names are not immediately visible and, if a player owns many types of items, some may be hidden. To see an item's name, players must hover over the item icon. To reveal all items in a category, a player should click the "Show More" button beneath the first row. No button appears if the items all fit in one row, as none are hidden. Within each category, items are sorted by number owned, in descending order. Sort items alphabetically using the "Sort By" menu in the top right corner. Return to numerical sorting with the "Quantity" option of the "Sort By" menu. Note that these choices apply to all categories. You cannot sort categories individually. On the left of the screen, the search bar and filters offer additional sorting options. Hide or show entire categories with the filter, or search for specific items by name. On the iOS app, all item information is immediately visible and no items are hidden, though category item totals are not available. The entire inventory is listed in a single column, subdivided by category. Items in each category are sorted alphabetically, with no alternative sorting option. Last, the website and app differ in the way items are sold. On the app, players sell items directly from the item inventory, whereas on the website, players sell these items at the Market. Activities With items in the inventory, players can perform various actions. Eggs and potions allow players to hatch pets, including magic potion pets. Players can cast seasonal transformation items to turn party members into flowers, ghosts, or other fun creatures. Any cards or mystery items a player receives can be opened here. Last, players can invite their party to a quest. Hatch an Egg There are several steps to hatch an egg into a pet. First, choose a hatching potion. If the potion you want is not in the first row, click "Show More". Click the potion you want to use, and the icon's box will be shaded purple. A second image of the potion will appear that will follow your pointer around the screen. After you have clicked on a potion, a purple border will appear around any egg that can be hatched with it. To hatch an egg, place your pointer within its border and click. Once hatched, a message will appear with a picture of your new pet and a prompt to visit the stable, where you can equip it. To unselect a potion, simply click it again or, if you want a different potion, click on the new one. Potions will automatically be unselected if you choose another. If you try to apply a potion to an egg that cannot be hatched, the potion will be unselected and nothing will happen otherwise. If you have many pets to hatch, consider using the Bulk Feed Pets tool. Your User ID and API Token are required to access the tool. The "Bulk Hatch" option hatches multiple eggs. While food and saddles are stored in your item inventory, pets cannot be fed or raised into mounts there. To feed your pets, visit the stable. Use a Transformation Potion Transformation items bought from the Seasonal Shop are stored in the Special section of the item inventory. To transform a party member, click on a transformation item to open a new window listing your party members. Cast a transformation by clicking the "Select" button next to a party member's name. Open a Mystery Item In the Special section of their item inventory, subscribers have a gift box that holds mystery item costume sets. Each month, a new mystery item set is released. When the month's set is revealed, Bailey will make an announcement and subscribers will receive a notification in the toolbar. At that point, players can retrieve their new mystery items from the gift box. Clicking on the box will transfer costume pieces to a player's equipment inventory. If you are a subscriber and do not see your mystery item in the gift box after Bailey's announcement, refresh the page. Also, mystery item sets usually have two pieces, so make sure you get both of them from the gift box. Open a Card Party members can send each other (or themselves) cards, purchased in the Market for 10 gold. Cards are delivered to the Special section of the item inventory. When a player receives a card, a notification will appear in the toolbar. Hovering over the card will reveal the sender, and clicking the card will open it. A new window will appear with the card's message. By clicking "OK" in the bottom right corner, both the sender and recipient receive an achievement badge. Start a Quest The item inventory holds a player's quests. To browse your quests, hover over their icons to see names and difficulty levels. To send a quest invite, click on a quest, which will open an invitation window with three panels. The center panel gives the quest's name, description, and difficulty, along with a button to invite your party to the quest. The right panel shows the rewards gained upon completion. The left panel lists all of your quests, sorted in the same order as the main page. If you want to see a different quest, you do not need to exit the window. Click on a quest from the left panel and the other two panels will change accordingly. To exit without inviting your party to a quest, click anywhere outside the invitation window. Note that you can also invite party members to a quest through your party's page. The Market Selling Items on the Website Occasionally, you may want to sell some of your inventory. Perhaps you have accumulated items you do not want or need. You may want to purchase a time-sensitive item from the Seasonal Shop but don't have enough gold. You may have a very expensive customized reward that you cannot afford but really want. Maybe there is a gold-purchasable quest in the Quest Shop that awards a highly desirable piece of equipment you simply must have immediately but currently lack the funds. For whatever reason, if you wish to dispose of inventory items, you can sell any pet-related item, except saddles, (eggs, hatching potions, food) at Shops > Market (direct link) in exchange for gold. Click on the upward arrow to the right of the dark grey "Quick Inventory" drawer, located at the bottom of your screen. Mystery items, transformation items, cards, and quests cannot be sold. You are not required to sell anything. Your inventory has unlimited capacity and is yours to manage as you wish. You can sell items in bulk on the website. Click on an item in the action drawer to bring up a sale window. You are asked, "How many would you like to sell?" Underneath is a numerical menu controlled by up-and-down arrows, with the price in gold to its right. The number is set to 1 by default. To change this, either use the arrows or put your cursor next to the number, delete it, and enter the number you want to sell. Click the purple "Sell" button to complete the transaction. With the arrows, you cannot go higher than the number of items in your inventory. If you try to manually set this number higher, the number will be outlined in red and no sale will occur. Selling Items on the App On the app, you can only purchase items through the Market. To sell items, go to the Menu page, scroll down to the Inventory section, and click on the Items tab. There, all your items are listed in one column, organized by type. Click on the item you wish to sell. For eggs, food, saddles, and hatching potions, you will be prompted to sell the item for the listed price. Just as on the website, quests cannot be sold. Currently, the app does not offer the bulk sale feature. To sell multiples of the same item, the transaction process must be repeated. fr:Objets d'Inventaire ru:Предметы в инвентаре ja:所持品一覧 Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:Quests Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Social